five_nights_at_freddys_fandom_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights in the Anti-void
Error Sans is Freddy, He is the slowest, He kills you easier in the dark. Underfell Sans is Bonnie, He's normally the first to move. FNIA Sans is Chica, She will make sounds when moving. Underswap Sans is Foxy, He runs from Underswap Cove to kill. Disbelief Papyrus is Golden Freddy, Put up the Monitor to prevent him from crashing your game. Night 1 Phone Call: H-H-Heh, Looks like I've found a new P-PUPPET, Try not to let us near you.. OR YOU'RE DOOMED. Night 2 Phone Call: H-How did you SURVIVE? I thought I erased you from EXISTENCE. Eh, It doesn't matter, You're doomed tonight.. Night 3 Phone Call: S-S-STOP THAT! I'm gonna destroy you like the glitch you are. Night 4 Phone Call: So close, Yet so far.. Are you here to betray me? Annoy me? Tick me off? Well.. HAHAHAHA.. You shouldn't exist, Prepare to die, GLITCH. Night 5 Phone Call: Really, Kiddo? You chose to survive another night? Alright, Disbelief Papyrus is someone I never warned you about, He's not even in your notes, Keep an eye on that poster, Disbelief Papyrus could appear near you at any minute, And then.. He'd eradicate you from EXISTENCE. If you should complete "All Nighter" mode, You'll be rewarded with Two more nights. Night 6 Phone Call: Overtime?.. I guess that All Nighter mode crap really works, You seem to have screwed with your game files, So I'm gonna KILL YOU, You dirty messy hacker. Night 7 Phone Call: Well, Now you're just pissing me off, What's the point in all this? Payment? You don't get paid for watching us suffer. Wait.. I get it.. You KNOW what YOU'RE doing is w-w-w-wrong, You just want to see us SUFFER. Well, Good job a**hole, You're dead meat. Trivia: Error Sans is both the Phone Guy and main antagonist. Error Sans seems to be very menacing towards you, Where as normal Phone Guy helps you. FNIA Sans was only chosen because the creator doesn't know any AUs where Sans was confirmed Female. Disbelief Papyrus is Papyrus that no longer believes in you for killing Sans, hence his role being Golden Freddy, since they both seem to hate the protagonist. (Chara/Frisk for D.Papyrus, and Mike Schmidt for G.Freddy.) Underswap Sans was chosen as Foxy because when he eats anything with sugar, He goes crazy and wants to hunt down a human and Papyrus of that AU is the only thing capable of holding him back. This game draws inspiration from all of the AUs in this game, Underfell, Errortale, FNIA, Underswap, and Disbelief. Error Sans appears to be vulgar, whereas in the original Errortale AU, He didn't swear, This may or may not be a mistake on the creator's part. This game is Free-roam, Hence Error Sans saying "Near you" instead of "In your office." Error Sans refers to the Multiverse indirectly, as he says he'll erase you from "Existence" in a few nights, whereas he means every timeline, which is (according to Inktale and Errortale) considered the Multiverse. Category:Crossover Category:Tyler's Trash